Naruto Namikaze's Day Off!
by TheFirstHokage
Summary: Naruto Namikaze. Senior in high school decides he's going to play hocky and have the day off. After getting his hypochondriac friend Sasuke out of bed they spring Naruto's girlfriend Temari out of school and enjoy the day. What could go wrong? More inside


Naruto Namikazes Day Off: Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the movie Ferris Bueller's Day Off.  
**

**I got the idea for this one while I was watching the movie with my brother the other night. I just hit me and instantly started thinking of all kinds of funny stuff. I mean you try and imagine Naruto on a float at the Von Steuben Day parade singing 'Danke Shoen' and 'Twist and Shout' by the Beatles and tell me you didn't at least snicker. Well any way it's about time I did a humor story and this is perfect. START THE FIC!!!!!!**

**The characters and who they'll be acting as.**

**Naruto as Ferris**

**Sasuke as Cameron **

**Temari as Sloane (I know in the movie Sloane is younger then Ferris but this is fanfiction so Naruto is older then Temari, he being a senior and her being a grade lower then him.)**

**Naruko (Naruto's sexy jutsu) as Jeanie**

**Kabuto as the delinquent at the police station**

**Kakashi as the boring teacher played by Ben Stine**

**Orochimaru as the teacher who talks slowly**

**Tsunade as the nurse **

**Ebisu as Ed Rooney**

**Shizune as Grace: Ed's secretary.**

**Minato as Ferris' dad (No duh!)**

**Kushina as Ferris' mom**

**And an older Neji as the 'snooty' waiter at the fancy restaurant **

**If you've never watched Ferris Buellers Day Off then shame on you. lol. Anyway I hope you enjoy.**

A radio crackled to life. "_Good morning Konoha it's a beautiful day out today with a high of 70, at the lake front a high of 75. 92 in Suna and 35 in Ame..."_

"Naruto?"

"Naruto?"

"Minato!"

"What?"

Minato walked in to his sons' room where his wife Kushina was standing over his bed. Naruto had a blank stare on his face and looked like he was really sick.

Minato and his wife stood over the bed of there son Naruto Namikaze with worry printed all over there face's.

"Naruto, what's the matter pal?" Minato asked with worry in his voice.

"He says he's sick; he doesn't have a fever but he says his stomach hurts and he's seeing spots. Feel his hands there all clammy." Kushina said. Minato felt one of Naruto's hands and sure enough they were.

"I… I'll get up. I have a test today and I want to graduate from high school so I can go to college and have a good life." Naruto said in a cheesey weak voice anyone other then over protective parents would have seen through it and his fake illness rather quickly. Naruto slowly pushed him self off the bed only to have his parent's push him back down with a loud "No!" Naruto's older sister Naruko stood in the door way of his room, tapping her foot on the ground with a mad look on her face. She was dressed in blue jeans and an orange t-shirt which complemented her body very well, a pair of blue sandals, a black jacket and her long blonde hair up in two pig tails.

"What's wrong with the little brat now?" Naruko asked in a slightly ticked off voice. Kushina turned around with an annoyed look on her face.

"Your brothers' not feeling well." Kushinasaid.

"Heh! That ones so dry you could cut it up and mulch the lawn with it." Naruko growled.

"Naru.. Naruko? Is that you? Naruko?" Naruto then reached out to her but then feel backwards onto his bed.

"Naruko…. Please don't be mad at me, you have your health enjoy it." When both Minato and Kushina were facing Naruko, Narutogave her a wink which infuriated her even more.

"It's not fair he gets to stay home while every one else has to go to school!" Naruko shouted.

"But he's sick honey." Minato retorted.

"If I was bleeding my eyes out you'd still make me go to school! I hate this!" She then slammed the door behind her. Minato and Kushina sighed and then turned there attention back to there 'ill' little boy.

"Now I want you to stay in bed. I'll be at the office so you know where to call if you need anything or call your Mom, Ok buddy?" Minato asked.

"Ok daddy." Naruto responded with a fake sweetness.

"Bye honey." Kushina said as they left his room. Naruto sat up in his bed as soon as he knew the coast was clear and turned to the screen where you the viewer are watching (Err reading).

"They bought it. One of the worst performances of my career and they never doubted it for second" He then got out of bed and moved over to his curtain and pulled them back revealing a near cloudless day with the sun shining and over all beautiful.

"How can I possibly be expected to handle school on a day like today?" Naruto said as he turned back towards the audience. He moved over to his stereo and put in a disk which had a track of him snoring on it and began adjusting the volume.

"This is my ninth sick day this semester and I'm running out of illnesses, if I go for ten then I'll probably have to barf up a lung." After grabbing a trophy off of his shelf he sat down and began tying a string to the top of it.

"The key to faking an illness is with the clammy hands, it's a very non-specific symptom and I'm a big believer in it. Now some people would say a fake fever is a shoe in but if you get a nervous mother then you could end up in a doctor's office which is worse then being in school. Ya see you fake a stomach cramp and when you're bent over moaning and wailing you lick your palms." Naruto said raising up his hands.

"It's a little stupid and immature but then again so is high school." After 'fixing' up his room he exited it and made his way to the shower.

"Life moves pretty fast." Naruto said as he entered the bath room.

"If you don't stop and look around once and a while, you could miss it." He then began to strip down into his birthday suit.

"I do have test today that wasn't bullshit." After a scene change we now find our favorite blonde in the shower with his blonde hair spike up into a mow hawk, moving the shower head over his body and soaking him self.

"It's on European Socialism. I mean who really cares. I'm not European, I don't plan on being European, I don't even know anybody who's European. They could be fascist anarchists but that still wouldn't change the fact that I don't own a car." Naruto said moving the shower head towards his mouth pretending it to be a microphone.

"I recall Central Park in fall."

"How you tore your dress."

"What a mess, I confess."

"It's love." After Naruto's little solo, he left the bathroom with a towel rapped around his head like turban and towel around his waist.

"It's not that I condone fascism, or any ism for that matter. Isms, in my opinion, are not good. A person should not believe in an ism. I believe that a person should believe in him self. I quote John Lennon—'I don't believe in Beatles, I just believe in me.' Good point, after all he was the walrus. I could be the walrus but Id' still have to bum rides off of people.

**(Scene change: Konohagakure High School.)**

"Maji?" Came the incredibly boring voice of history teacher Kakashi Hatake, it was so boring it could put some to sleep who had just consumed two gallons of coffee. He was dressed in a grey suit and a red tie with a black face mask. A lazy hand came out of the group of students.

"Maki?"

"Here"

"Makiaji?" Another hand raised.

"Mitarashi?

"Mitarashi?

"Here!"

"Morino?"

"Here."

"Namikaze?" After no one responded he asked again, this was one of the many things about him that drove his students to near insanity.

"Namikaze?"

"Namikaze?"

"Namikaze?" Ino Yamanaka raised her hand.

"He's sick sensei. My best friend's sister's boyfriend's brother's girlfriend said that she knows this guy who's dating this girl who saw Naruto pass out at 31 flavors last night. It's pretty serious." Ino finished. Kakashi just looked at her with a vacant face.

"Thank you Ino."

"Oh it's no problem what so ever." Moving on Kakashi began to call out the next person.

"Uchiha?"

**(Scene change: Uchiha home stead)**

"Uchiha?"

One Sasuke Uchiha reached for his phone as it began to ring, pressing the speaker phone he continued to lay there with medicine spread out around him.

"Hello?" Sasuke said in sickly voice.

"Sasuke, baby. What's going on?" Naruto's voice came over the speaker.

"Very little." He responded.

"How do you feel?" Naruto asked.

"Shredded."

"Is your mother in the room?"

"She's in Suna. Unfortunately, she's not staying……. Where are you?" Sasuke asked, slightly confused about where his best friend could be calling him from.

"I'm taking the day off. Now get dressed and come on over." Naruto responded as he leaned back in a lawn chair next to his pool, with a pineapple cup and a little umbrella in it.

"I can't, dobe. I'm sick." Sasuke responded.

"That's all in your head. Now get over here."

"I feel like shit Naruto. I can't go anywhere."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Now get over here and pick me up! Sheesh!" Naruto said as he hung up.

After turning of the speakerphone Sasuke stared up at the ceiling from his bed and mumbled.

"I'm dying." After he said that he got another phone call. Clicking the speakerphone again Naruto's voice rang over the phone.

"You're not dying. You just can't think of anything better to do." Sasuke clicked a button and hung up.

Turning his attention back onto the audience Naruto said "If there's any one who needs a break, it's Sasuke. He has a lot of things to sort out before he graduates. He can't be this wound up before he goes to college, his room mate will kill him."

(**Back to Sasuke's place for a brief and emo second)**

"When Sasuke was in Egypt's land."

"Let my Sasuke goooooooo." Saskue sang in a deep voice, in his emo, supposed sick state.

**(Back to the protagonist, that means back to the hero)**

"Pardon my French, but Sasuke is so tight you could shove a lump of coal up his ass and in two weeks you'd have a diamond."

**How was that, any good? Should I continue? How do you like the choices for the characters? Please read and review, thanks so much!**

**PEACE OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AND GOD BLESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
